Blaine's sick day
by darrenchris99
Summary: Blaine is sick and Kurt is there to look after him. Blangst. Fluff.


Blaine was sitting in the loft, trying to hold back his groans. His head was pounding and his stomach was turning.

All in all he just felt horrible and Blaine wanted Kurt to come and cuddle with him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But Kurt couldn't. You see, the last few days Kurt has been busy, like super busy with work and being a student in one of the best acting schools in all of America. Also Kurt has so many friends that Blaine didn't know that well.

At the moment Kurt was out with his friends having a few drinks in the gay bar. Kurt had asked if Blaine wanted to come but Blaine declined. They were Kurt's friends and not his, also he doesn't want to be the idiot in the corner drinking a diet coke. Blaine also was not feeling all that great at that moment but he didn't want to let it show when he was helping Kurt pick out some clothes to wear out and when giving him his goodbye kiss. Yeah maybe he wanted Kurt to stay with him but who was him to get in the way of Kurt meeting new people and having fun.

So when Kurt went out Blaine wrapped a blanket around him and went to sit on his and Kurt's bed and just feel sorry about himself. By the time he going to sleep he had used up a whole box of tissues and got sick twice. Blaine fell asleep in a feverish rest. That night he didn't even hear Kurt coming to bed.

The following morning Blaine was still sick. When he woke up he had to get sick so he rushed to get out of the bed but ending up getting dizzy when he stood up so he quickly sat back down. With no toilet in sight, Blaine ended up getting sick on the bedroom floor. By this time Kurt had woken up and he quickly rushed to Blaine's side and held him while Blaine was getting sick. Blaine was very weak after he was finished getting sick so he leaned heavily onto Kurt's side, grateful for the support Kurt was offering.

" I'm sorry" Blaine mumbled as Kurt carried him bridal style to the bathroom and put Blaine down to sit on the toilet sit while Kurt ran the bath Blaine was silently crying, he was just so humiliated and weak while Kurt who had a couple of drinks last night is perfectly okay, It just wasn't fair.

Kurt didn't see Blaine crying yet as he was still running the bath and the water rushing into the bathtub was very noisy, too noisy to hear someone silently crying. Kurt had just finished adding in lavender scented bath gel to the bathwater when he heard Blaine sniff. Kurt turned around, not thinking that Blaine would be crying but he was. Kurt immediately went over to Blaine and wrapped him up in a hug, not minding about the smell of sweat and vomit from Blaine as at that point Blaine really needed him Once Blaine had calmed down a bit Kurt had to draw away a bit in order to stop the running water from overspilling and falling onto the floor.

Once the bath was filled Kurt once again turned his attention back to Blaine to help him undress himself. Once Blaine was fully undressed Kurt bent down and picked Blaine gently up by placing his arms underneath Blaine's knees and back. Kurt placed Blaine gently into the bath and made sure that Blaine's head would stay above the water. Making sure that Blaine would be okay he rushed to get some towels out of the press but when Blaine called he went to rush back but the door was stuck so he just called back

"Kurt?"

"Yeah baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm better I guess... Will you get in the bath with me?" Blaine pleaded. If Kurt wasn't going to get into the bath with him he was defiantly going to now.

"Yes I will Blaine, now just rest until I get back."

"Kay"

Kurt came back into the bathroom and laid down the towels that he got from the press once it came unstuck. He then got undressed and folded his clothes and put them in the corner to stop them from getting wet. Blaine had scooted up so Kurt could sit behind him. Kurt climbed into the bathtub and settled in the hot soapy water with his back against the tub and Blaine back rested on his chest. Blaine let out a sigh of relief, with Kurt so close to him, the hotness of the water and the scent of lavender was just pure heaven.

Kurt sat forward a little in order to get the shampoo and the cup that they used to rinse their hair. Once he located the items Kurt filled the cup with water and made Blaine tilt his head back a little in order to stop the stream of water from going into his eyes and poured it into Blaine's hair. Kurt then squeezed some shampoo onto his hands and started to scrub Blaine's hair with a firm gentleness that Blaine just loved. Blaine practically let out a purr of delight and just melted into into Kurt's hands. Kurt let out a chuckle, loving seeing Blaine so relaxed and happy, even though he still looked very sick. Blaine's face was still pure white with a little amount of pink on his cheeks and nose. It was weird seeing Blaine so white, seeing as most of the time he was so beautifully tanned.

Kurt once again picked up the cup from the water in where it was floating and filled it up with water and gently poured it into Blaine's hair making sure that it doesn't go into his eyes. Kurt repeated this multiple times until he was sure that all the shampoo was out of his hair. Once Kurt was finished he laid back down and pulled Blaine back down onto his chest. As they cuddled for a while lying in the hot soapy water Kurt placed his hand onto Blaine's stomach and rubbed there. Kurt knew that Blaine's stomach was still sore from whatever he had so he wanted to make him feel better.

Blaine was still feeling sick but was much better than what he was originally feeling. He probably had a 24 hour bug. At least he was feeling a bit better know. Blaine shivered, The bath water was getting really cold now and that wouldn't help with his bug at all. Kurt stood up and got out of the bath, dried himself off quickly and wrapped a towel around himself. He then turned his attention who was turning to get out of the bathtub but was failing as he is still weak. Kurt first let the plug out of the bath and picked Blaine up and put him onto the toilet sit. Kurt grabbed another towel from the floor and started to dry Blaine off. Once Blaine's body was dry Kurt turned his attention onto Blaine's hair. Kurt grabbed the towel and started to rub it madly, laughing when he took the towel off of Blaine's head and Blaine's hair went everywhere in mad curls. Blaine pouted but Kurt then kissed the pout of of him. Blaine leaned into the kiss for a minute but soon pulled off.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed pushing Kurt away at the chest

"What?" Kurt said wondering why Blaine had pushed him.

"One I have bad breath right now and two you will get sick as well and I don't want you getting sick..." Blaine trailed on until Kurt just ended up kissing him again. When they pushed away when the need for air came to much to bare.

"Okay Blaine number one, I don't care about your breath. What I care about is kissing and loving you. Number two unlike you I actually got my flu shot this year!"

Blaine smiled at Kurt sleepily, Blaine really did love Kurt with all his heart.

"Okay sweetheart I think its time for someone to go to bed" Said Kurt when he caught Blaine yawning. Kurt went to pick Blaine up again but Blaine suddenly let out a huge sneeze scaring himself and Kurt. Both just stared at each other for a minute but suddenly started laughing. Blaine had to stop laughing though as the laughing was making his stomach hurt and it felt like he had to puke. Kurt stopped laughing when he saw Blaine going green. Blaine rushed and got off of the toilet sit and pushed it open and started getting violently sick. Blaine felt rather than saw Kurt's presence behind him as at that moment he was kinda busy. When Blaine was finished he lent back against Kurt's body. Kurt had lent over and flushed to toilet and went to get up. Blaine stopped him though as he felt like if he got up now he would end up puking again and probably faint. So Kurt stayed where he was with Blaine until Blaine better.

Kurt once again started getting up again, more conscious this time about Blaine. He helped Blaine get up as well and brought Blaine over to the sink to brush his teeth. Once Blaine was done Kurt picked Blaine up again, just in case Blaine would actually faint. Kurt brought Blaine over to the spare bedroom and placed him onto the bed, giving him orders to not move. Blaine had smirked to that but Kurt did not see as he was rushing out of the room to their room to get clothes for themselves. Kurt grimaced at the sight of puke, knowing that he was going to have to clean it up but Kurt just settled with knowing that he was going to clean it up tomorrow. Kurt picked out fairy simple clothes for the two of them for sleeping in. He then went back to the spare bedroom knowing that Blaine was there. When Kurt waked in he just couldn't help but just smile at the sight, Blaine was curled up in the blanket that was on the bed with only his head and feet showing. The taller boy went over to the bed and unwrapped the boy from the blanket ignoring the sound that Blaine let out that sounded _no stop I'm cold_ and started to dress Blaine and himself. In the end they were both wearing shorts and a top. At that stage Kurt just didn't care about fashion. Before getting into bed Kurt ran to their small kitchen and grabbed some pain killers and a big glass of water. Kurt then went back to the bedroom and made Blaine take them and drink half of the water as that is all Blaine could drink. Then Kurt got into the bed, as soon as he was in the bed Blaine had curled into him and started cuddling him. After a few small kisses the two boys fell in a deep sleep. That night was very peaceful and Kurt loved it, Blaine did too.


End file.
